thesecretofkellsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret Of Kells Wiki
Welcome To The Secret Of Kells Wiki! Hello there, and welcome! This is an encyclopedia about everything and anything related to the best movie ever, "The Secret of Kells!" We're having a little trouble with the articles, links, pictures and most especially the homepage, so you are free to edit or create your own articles. Meet The Characters! Aisling is a fictional character from "The Secret of Kells". She is voiced by Christen Mooney. Aisling is a wolf girl and fairy, related to the Tuatha De Danann, living in the woods outside of Kells. She is a protector of the forest, and doesn't like unwelcome guests. At this point her age is uncertain, but she is likely to be hundreds of years old. Aisling has lived over a hundred of years. She has disguised herself as wolves and animals. She has seen many dark tragedies befall humanity and people die in the most fragile, sheltered of places. Brendan is a fictional character from the movie "The Secret Of Kells". He is voiced by Evan McGuire. When Brendan was very young, his parents died in a Viking attack. Fortunately, he was able to survive. He then became a poor orphan until one day, Abbot Cellach decided to adopt him. He then became his guardian and Brendan was raised by Monks and Brothers. Brendan is also shown to be brave and courageous. He wasn't afraid to get out of the walls and go into the cave of Crom. He doesn't believe in imaginary stuff until he went into the cave of crom. He is also very friendly. He quickly befriended Aidan and Aisling. Aidan is a fictional character from "The Secret Of Kells". He is voiced by Mick Lally. Aidan wrote the Book of Kells. He brought it with him wherever he went. The book was very special and magical. Aidan also kept the crystal until one day during a Viking attack, he accidentally dropped the crystal and it was crushed by a Viking. Aidan is very friendly. He enjoys the company of Brendan and the other brothers. (Other brothers, get it?) He also has a good sense of humor. He is usually happy and joyful. He is also shown to be smart. He even showed Brendan how to make ink. Abbot Cellach is a fictional character from the movie "The Secret Of Kells." He is voiced by Brendan Gleeson. Abbot Cellach adopted his nephew named Brendan a long time ago when his parents died during a Viking attack. Brendan became his ward and was raised by the monks and brothers in Kells. A former illuminator himself, Abbot Cellach now utilizes his talents for the purposes of designing a wall to protect the Abbey of Kells from invasion. He is very concerned for everyone's safety, especially that of his nephew Brendan. Pangur Ban is a fictional cat from the movie "The Secret Of Kells". It is the cat of Aidan. Not much is known from the history of Pangur Ban. It has been with Aidan troughout the ages, and has been his companion for a long time. Pangur Ban is very picky when choosing its friends. When it does pick its friends, it wants to stay by their side no matter what. It is also very quick and cunning. Pangur Ban and Brendan are close friends. At first, Pangur Ban didn't like Brendan and thought he was going to steal the Book of Iona, but soon Brendan gained Pangur Ban's trust and they quickly became friends. Pangur Ban seems to follow Brendan no matter where he goes. Featured Article The Secret Of Kells (working title: Brendan and The Secret Of Kells) is an animated fantasy feature film distributed by Cartoon Saloon. It premiered on February 11, 2009 in France and Belgum, March 3, 2009 on Ireland, and March 12, 2010 in the United States. On February 2, 2010, it was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, but lost to Up. The story is set in the ninth century. Twelve-year-old Brendan is educated by his uncle, Abbot Cellach, who holds a firm grip on his nephew and expects him to follow in his footsteps. One day, Brendan meets Brother Aidan, a master illustrator who shows him the beauty of art and stimulates his creativity and fantasy. Finally, Brendan decides to break free in search of his dream: completing the valuable Book of Kells. On his journey through the forest, he has to face his biggest fears. (Read More) Featured Media Weekly Poll Which character do you like best? Adian Abbot Brendan Aisling Category:Pangur